peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-22 ; Comments *Start of show (mid-comment). JP: 'Like Terry Wogan, JImmy Young, you know'. Unknown presenter: 'It is.' JP: 'Great traditions established this way. I'll just press on and let you get off. This is High Fidelity and a kind of Christmas present from them, and a wonderful record to boot.' *John was inspired to play the Vietnamese track by hearing the CD on Andy Kershaw's show. Apparently Ho is a kind of Vietnamese work song. *The first part of the 1998 Festive Fifty, compiled in conjunction with his son William. *Show ran from 10PM to just after midnight Sessions *None Tracklisting *High Fidelity: 'Bollywood Bubblegum Experiment (CD-Demonstration)' (Plastique) *Daniel Lodig: 'Ghost Town (12 inch EP-Santora EP)' (Kurbel) *Faultline: 'Papercut (Maxi CD)' (Twisted & Bruised) *Samurai Seven: 'Amateur Photographer (2x7 inch compilation EP-The Joy Of Plecs)' (Fierce Panda) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Silent Night (CD-Eilert Is Back)' (Green Pig Production) *(trailer for Mark and Lard) *Dub Judah: 'Revolution Revelation (CD-Too Much Innocent Blood)' (Dub Jockey) *Sugarshack: 'Five Weeks Ahead Of My Time (Compilation CD-Excellent 26 Estrus Spicy Sizzlers Sampler)' (Estrus) *Thomas Brinkmann: 'Paris Texas (12 inch-Max. Ernst & Freunde)' (Max Ernst) *(10.30 p.m. news) *Scottsville Squirrel Barkers: 'Shady Grove (Compilation CD-Blue Grass Favorites)' (Diablo) *'File e begins' *Elfish Echo: 'Molybdän (CD-Strong Medicine)' (Source) *Chuck Willis: 'CC Rider (Compilation CD-Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol 7)' (Ace) *Badly Drawn Boy: 'Road Movie (Maxi CD-EP3)' (Twisted Nerve/XL Recordings) *Fokkewolf: 'He Kicks Arse For The Lord (EP-He Kicks Arse For The Lord)' (Deadly Beefburger) *(tape flip) *Đàn Bầu Việtnam: 'Rider In The Sky (Compilation CD-Hồ #1 Roady Music From Viêtnam)' (Trikont) :(JP: 'Well, if I come back in another life, that's the instrument I want to play.') *Exciter Corps: 'Do U Accept? (12 inch)' (Cluster) 1998 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-34 :(JP: And it's now time for me to start on the Festive Fifty, fairly logically at number 50. Funny thing, actually, I've done this once or twice over the past few years, but I always get dead nervous before I start doing it in case something goes horribly wrong. Hopefully it won't, although it very possibly might.') *'50': PJ Harvey, 'Is This Desire? (CD-Is This Desire?)' (Island) *'49': Fall, 'Shake-Off' (Peel Session) From session #22, recorded 1998-10-18. :(JP: 'Well, I'm glad you liked that.') *'48': Autechre, 'fold4, wrap5 (CD-LP5)' (Warp) *'47': Ten Benson, 'Evil Heat (CD-6 Fingers Of Benson)' (Deceptive) *'46': Sportique, 'The Kids Are Solid Gold (7 inch)' (Roxy) :(JP: 'Well, it's a good one to shriek along with, if you're in the mood for that sort of thing.') :(JP: 'At number 45, I was really pleased that this got in because I thought it was a great track from a simply extraordinary debut release, and it is high time somebody got in touch with the band in Australia and got their records released over here, I think.') *'45': Sodastream, 'Turnstyle (CD-Enjoy)' (Aquamudvuv) :(JP: 'This is at number 44 and I was really pleased about this as well.') *'44': Rooney, 'Went To Town (EP-Got Up Late)' (Common Culture) :(JP: 'An EP which as much as anything I was excited about because on the front of it there's a picture of the radio which I've got by my bedside: not the exact one, but the same model we've had on our bedside for something like 25 years now. Still works perfectly: I listen to, obviously to Radio 1 every single morning just to keep up with what's going on in the real world.') *'43': Hefner, 'Pull Yourself Together (CD single)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'I can't remember that I actually played that when it first came out, but I'm playing it now because it's number 43 in the Festive Fifty, your choice of your favourite tracks of the year.') This time, John seems to be right: according to Phil's Mighty Database, there is no record of him playing this track before this programme. *'42': Derrero, 'Radar Intruder (Maxi CD)' (Big Noise) :(JP: 'I think I'd have been faintly ashamed of you actually if that hadn't been in the Festive Fifty: it would have been a lot higher in mine.') *(11.30 p.m. news) *'41': Boards Of Canada, 'Roygbiv (CD-Music Has The Right To Children)' (Warp/Skam) :(JP: 'This record was made by some of the nicest people I met during the past year.') *'40': 60 Ft Dolls, 'Alison's Room (CD single)' (Indolent) :(JP: 'Are they still without a record label? It's hard to believe, if that's the case.') *'39': Quickspace, 'If I Were A Carpenter' (Peel Session) From session #3, recorded 1998-10-11. :(JP: 'I think I can safely say without giving too much away that that's the only Tim Hardin song in this year's Festive Fifty.') *'38': Delgados, 'The Actress (CD-Peloton)' (Chemikal Underground) *'37': Melt Banana, 'Stimulus For Revolting Virus (CD-Charlie)' (A-Zap) :(JP: 'People will accuse me of being wilfully obscure...my LP of the year, that one: it gave me as much pleasure as many and more than most.') *'36': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Hush The Warmth (CD-Gorky 5)' (Mercury) *'35': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Sweet Johnny (Radio Edit) (CD single)' (Mercury) :(JP: 'I'm not absolutely certain that the record at number 34 was ever commercially available. It should have been.') *'34': Elbow, 'Powder Blue (EP-Noisebox)' (not on label) :(JP: 'My thanks to Mary Anne Hobbs for giving me a minute of her programme, and now it's time to go Breezeblocking.') * File e ends at the end of the show File ;Name *a-c) JP981222 a-c *d) 1998-12-22.mp3.mp3 *e) John Peel 22 Dec 1998 ;Length *a) 0:47:44 *b) 0:48:05 *c) 0:28:54 *d) 1:59:20 *e) 1:26:17 ;Other *a) - c) Excellent quality sound. *d) Even better sound! *e) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *d) Mediafire *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Festive Fifty Category:Tim's Tapes